This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The analytical glycomics tools we are developing are designed to function as orchestrated collections of data processing modules. This approach allows us to keep up with the rapid pace at which analytical (especially mass spectral) approaches are being developed for glycomics. Oftentimes, new analytical methodology involves using the same hardware and produces data in the same digital format as previous methods. Our modular approach to processing this data allows previously developed tools for data format conversion, identification of relevant spectral features, etc. to be reused in the context of new experimental protocols that generate data containing additional information. It is often necessary to develop new algorithms to extract this new information, which is likely to be encoded in a novel way. However, much of the data processing workflow can be reused if the new algorithms can be integrated with it. Our modules are designed to fit together seamlessly by passing data in well-defined formats that can be easily parsed and interpreted using semantic annotation. To reach our goal of a truly integrated modular approach for processing glycomics data, we have initiated the construction of a glycomics portal that will serve several purposes: (1) act as a repository of information regarding analytical glycomics methodology;(2) provide users with interactive modules (which may be supplied by us or the glycomics community at large) for glycomics data processing;(3) provide access to technology (such as workflow engines and systems for integrating web service) for orchestrating data processing modules to form executable workflows;(4) provide examples of usable workflows;(5) provide standard data representation formats and vocabulary control resources for exchange of data among software modules;(6) provide a forum for the discussion of data processing issues, including bug reports, requests for new data processing modules, hints for effective use of the data processing software, and new ideas for analytical glycomics methods.